Born of Fire, Ruler of Technology
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Tsuna is not a dame, rather he's a genius and has known of the mafia since he was young, plus OP Tsuna, Multi-flame Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Born of Fire, Ruler of Technology **

**This is my first ever attempt at a KHR fic, I have till this point been gathering information from the few strong and smart non-Yaoi Tsuna fics I could find and have finally come up with a picture of an OP Tsuna in my head, which i will now attempt to immortalize in digital writing for you all to criticize (politely, I don't care for flamers) or praise to your liking**

**Multi-flame Tsuna (If Gokudera can do it so can he)**

**Flame of Night Tsuna**

**Genius Tech head and Hacker Tsuna**

**Martial Arts Tsuna**

**Gary Stu-ish Tsuna (will try my best to not make him an uber troll)**

**Pretty much does whatever catches interest Tsuna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

PS Check out the new poll for my DxD peerage

* * *

My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I am known by many as a scientist, a warrior, a martial artist, some think me a monster, others a guardian, and with each title came a new name to go with it, but out of all my names and titles, there is one which stands as my favorite, one I had originally given myself when I was still young, the one I think best defines me:

I am Hephaestus, he who rules over fire and technology, and this is my story

It started when I was 4 years old, my father had just come home to visit me and Mama and brought a gift with him, a computer, the first one i'd ever seen, I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Papa, what's that?"

"That Tsu-kun is a computer, would you like me to teach you how to use it?"

"Hai!"

He turned it on and showed his son how to work the mouse and keyboard before his cell phone started ringing

"(click) moshi, moshi"

...

"what!"

...

"I know but.."

...

"(sigh) hai(click)"

"It seems that i have to go now Tsuna"

"Ehhhh, but you said you were gonna show me more stuff"

"Sorry Tuna fish, but something came up at work, don't worry I'm sure you can figure it out you're a really smart kid" he said while ruffling his hair, before turning around and heading off to say goodbye to his wife.

Tsuna simply turned back to the computer, disappointed about his papa leaving again, but determined to figure out all he could about using a computer.

It was supposed to be a simple day of bonding between a father and his son, he was just going to play some simple computer games with him, little did Iemitsu know that it was on this day he changed the course of Tsuna's life.

(2 years later)

It has been 2 years since Tsuna was introduced to the computer and the boy had taken to it like a fish to water, he from that point had taken an interest in technology and science other than just the computer, and had even taken to tinkering with old devices he'd found to make them better, and then there was his new hobby, don't ask how but the child had taken to hacking of all things, and he'd done so with childish glee to the point of considering getting access to secured places undetected a game, of course as he had moved on to foreign systems he had also taken to becoming multilingual, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to call the boy an impossible genius. though he'd taken to hiding that fact, even from his mother, he wasn't sure why but it was like there was some feeling in the back of his mind telling him to lay low, so he did just that, being known to the hacking community only as Hacker X, he had no idea why but the name seemed right to him for some reason.

At the moment he was currently working on something he had started on a week ago

finding out the true nature of his father's job.

I mean seriously he hadn't seen the man in two years, and a construction worker going on business trips to California?! no he was going to find out exactly what this Vongola construction was all about, the simple fact getting into their system without being noticed is taking him so long even further proved his point, no simple construction company could ever hold off a guy that hacked his way into having blackmail on the Japanese government if he ever needed it in the future...what? he may be six but even he knew his hacking wasn't exactly legal and the last thing he needed on his plate was a Juvy record.

And now his efforts were finally paying off after a week of chiseling his way through their security, outsmarting their detection programs, and dodging their traps he had finally sneaked into their system undetected, and what he found was not what he was expecting.

_'MY DAD'S IN THE MAFIA?!' _

And not just any mafia either, his father was the second in command of the strongest famiglia in the world, the reason the man was never home was because he was off doing criminal activities. A cold feeling settled in his gut as his teeth clenched and white hot rage bubbled to the surface.

_'Da...Iemitsu you complete and utter asshole!' _

He couldn't believe this bastard actually left his wife and kid pretty much alone as he went off doing all manner of acts in the name of his _famiglia,_ while forgetting about his actual family, I mean he could have at least told them the truth, or were they just not that important.

Pushing his feelings towards his father to the side he focused on gathering more info on this Vongola Family after all this was the most powerful criminal syndicate in Italy who knows what he might find there.

So with that in mind he continued digging, going through all manner of classified information learning as much as he could until he came across something that caught his attention

_'Dying will flames?' _opening the file he started reading on the flames, the different types, their abilities, and the more he read the more exited he became and by the time he was finished his genius, his intellect, his maturity beyond his years, all of this went out the window as his 6 year old mind settled on one and only one thought

_'SUPER POWERS!' _

He stared starry eyed at the screen practically drooling at the thought, he wanted those powers, and he would get them without fail.

But how?

The boy had no access to these dying will bullets or pills that are initially used to unlock the flames until the person was used to them enough they could bring them out at will, and he was 6, he highly doubted he'd find himself in a position that would force him to bring them out. He could try meditation and see how that turned out, if only he knew how to...well it was a better option than nothing.

Looking up more information on meditation he found that it would take some time for him to actually get it down, he was determined to get it down though, and he also saw that it went hand in hand with martial arts which required a blend of body and mind to be skilled at, considering a flame user required a strong body to prevent being strained, the hacker and inventor decided on a new passion.

He would become a martial artist and master his dying will flames

(1 year later)

It had been a year since he had resolved to master his flames, he'd researched various forms of fighting styles he could used seeing as the use of mundane martial arts like karate and judo while dealing with the vicious underworld, as he planned to when he was confident enough of his survival was pure suicide, and with his research deeper into the underworld he had come across something else that had caught his interest

The Arcobaleno

3 in particular

Fon the Ultimate Martial Artist, his goal as a fighter to surpass in the future

Verde the Worlds greatest mind, who's research and technology the techy in him would love to get his hands on

and Mammon(thought I'd say Reborn didn't you) whom he swore to ensnare should he have mist flames

Now after a year of training himself, in both mind and body he was ready to attempt to bring out his flames

Getting into a meditative position he took a deep breath and relaxed, clearing his mind until he'd finally reached a comfortable state. Slowing is breathing he brought out and focused on the things in his life that brought the most, clasping his hands together as if to pray, he delved into the deepest corners of his mind searching for any form of power he could find. Deeper and deeper he went into his own psyche unresponding to the outside world, he was not even sure how long he had been there, though he hoped not long, he had no interest in worrying his mother after all.

After continuous searching and finding nothing he was about to give up, but then he saw, no rather he felt it a light at the end of the void. He reached out to the light before his vision faded to black.

* * *

_'Where..am I' _Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes to an endless sea of white

_'Eh? I'm standing on a solid surface?' _Indeed even in this place he was standing, and so he began walking, he didn't know how long he walked but he just kept going until he came up to a wall, on the was writing, some form of ancient text that he could not understand, leaning forward to get a better look he reached forward and touched the wall only to jump back as the writing lit up in a blinding shine before changing.

The words had now become a language he could understand, and so he began to read

All living things live by an outline

A single fact that defines them

The rule may vary but the meanings shall always remain the same:

I am the guardian forever guiding those who chose to follow me

A figure wrapped in orange flames appears behind him

I am the sword which destroys all enemies

A being clad in blood red fire now stands next to the first

I am the shield which defends my loved ones

Another man now hidden behind green lightning appears

I am the water which washes away strife 

Another figure now coated in blue fire

I am the light which vanquishes the demons that lurk 

A yellow fire shrouds the next figure

I am the outsider, forever alone yet always there, looking over those whom have found my heart

Another figure appears now covered in violet fire

I am the deceiver ensnaring all in my web of lies and treachery

Again a figure clad in fire appears this time behind a veil of indigo

I am the embodiment of wrath that annihilates the fools that have earned my ire

And finally the last figure appears burning in vicious black

You, Child of the sky who has inherited the blood of Vongola, CHOOSE! 

And with a final flash of light the wall was gone as was the world of white, he again found himself floating in the void, only this time he was not alone.

Surrounding him in a circle were the 8 flame clad figures constantly shifting and moving surrounding him in a circle of multi color fire. And then they all spoke at once

**"cHIlLd oF fIRe aNd MAnY FaCes We ArE THe oNeS ThaT EmBODy ThE FLaMeS of YouR WIll, NoW DeCiDE wHich Of US is tHe REal YOU!" **

Tsuna nearly laughed at hot simple it was, he was a vongola so obviously he was sky right, but just as he was about to speak he paused, and considered, was it really that easy was it simply decided just because of his blood, he began thinking, deeply contemplating it in a way that most others his age wouldn't be ale to

_'Which of them is the real me...the real-THAT'S IT' _

"I have the answer, the truth is-"

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks Thanks for reading**

**Review, Follow, Favorite **

**See Ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo my people, BladeofHell56 here to bring you this next chapter. **

**This is a non profit fan based parody, I do not, nor will I ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"-All of you are me, that is my answer"

**"...Oh, aNd HOw dID You cOMe TO tHis aNsWEr"**

"The part where you asked me to choose was a trick was it not? I realized it when I thought on the fact that this, all of this, is happening inside me as we speak, how so then could all of you and your flames be here, unless of course I'm able to use all of these flames from the get go, which led to the question of why all this"

**"..."**

"The reason was to see if I could accept myself, all of myself, rather than simply accepting part of me and rejecting the rest, and that's what you guys are, parts of me"

**"AnD yoU'rE SuRE of thIs, ThInK cAReFUllY Now"**

Tsuna just gave them a resolute nod refusing to change his answer

There was silence for a while as Tsuna continued to gaze at them confidently, this continued until finally the figure wrapped in orange flames started to chuckle, the others soon following his lead before their chuckles evolved into full blown laughter as the flames shrouding them grew brighter and brighter until their forms could not be seen within the flames.

Tsuna watched amazed as the flames shot up and merged together, the chorus of laughter coming from them merging until only one voice could be heard coming from a single multicolored fire, slowly descending the fire stopped right infront of him and dissipated leaving Tsuna staring face to face with himself.

**"..It is amusing, these flames that have existed since the beginning of time, existing along side the very balance of the world itself and amongst all those who discovered it, even the immortal beings of old, the first to truly pass this test, was naught but a simple child." **

Tsuna felt his own smile widening

"Maybe it is because I am a child, someone without the deceptions of grandeur that come with age or the rigid sense of self that comes with adulthood, that I was so easily able to see the truth of the matter and accept myself"

"Perhaps, but the puzzle is not yet complete now is it?" he said as he raised his hand to his other half

"No, there are still 2 pieces left to connect" with that Tsuna raised his own hand and connected his palm to that of his other self, and then they spoke in unison

"**" **When **the pieces** are **a**ll **to**g**ether do**es **the** image **be**come **com**ple**te and t**he gat**e of** trut**h op**ens w**i**de"**" **

With that the world fades to white.

Opening his eyes Tsuna found himself back in his room in the same meditative position that he had started in, orbiting his head were the 8 flames he had just obtained, willing them to vanished he smiled when he saw them do just that.

Standing up he left his room to go get something to eat, but walking down the hallway he bumped into his twin brother Ieyasu, who sneered at him in contempt

"Watch where you're going dame-Tsuna" Ah that nickname his brother gave him after he'd taken to hiding his abilities.

He sighed as his brother continued walking to his room and slammed the door behind him, how a 6 year old became so hateful he'll never know

* * *

(8 years later)

Alarms and sirens blared as a figure made his way down a hall, the figure was a young male wearing black pants and shoes with a black, hooded, long sleeved coat that used mist flames to hide his face making any who look in the hood just see black being worn over that. (imagine organisation xiii coat) He also had 8 rings on his fingers each with a different color gem on it, and finally on his waist was a chain with 9 boxes of various colors hooked on it.

The figure was annoyed at his current situation, when he'd taken this job he'd thought it would be simple, get in, off the fool, get out, but things just had to be complicated didn't it.

_'Who the fuck connects an alarm to their life signature' _he viciously crushed the part of his mind that was telling him to go back and figure out HOW the guy connected an alarm system to his life signature.

Coming up to an intersection he clicked his tongue as he saw men in black suits coming from both hallways, without stopping he charged at he intersection and to the shock of his pursuers vanished like an illusion. Reappearing in the yard of the building he gave a sigh of relief at his getaway as a swirling black vortex appeared in front of him and he walked through, the portal vanishing once he was gone.

* * *

A portal appeared in the middle of a dark empty alley before the hooded person walked out and the portal vanished and he made his way down the street.

About half an hour later he found himself at the front of a large building. Opening the door he made his way down the hall and up a few stairs before coming to an office. His entry got the attention of the man sitting at the desk signing papers, the man was short and pudgy and had the air of a sleazebag surrounding him. The man narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you"

The hooded figure simply pulled out a card and tossed it in the desk, the card showing a flaming H on it, which caused the man to blink in shock before looking back at the hooded figure, then a grin appeared on his face

"Ahh, Hephaestus, I can assume that your presence here means that the job is done."

The hooded figure spoke, his voice only confirming that he was young, not even out of puberty.

"Yes, Vitro is dead and there's nothing tracing it back to you"

The man grinned

"In only one night huh? I can see how you obtained your reputation, though I'm shocked you're as young as you are"

"Yes most people are when they meet me, do you have my money"

The man gestured to the briefcase opened to show it was full of money at the side of his desk, Hephaestus was about to walk forward and get it when the man spoke up again.

"Ah yes, one last thing, you see while there may not be any physical evidence pointing to me, I really don't like leaving any loose ends just to be safe" At that various men in black suits burst into the office each with a gun aimed at Hephaestus.

"You unfortunately count as a loose end, so I'm afraid you need to be dealt with, nothing personal kid, I assure you, it's just business" With a snap of his fingers the men all opened fire on the hooded man, who fell to the ground riddled with holes. He grinned and was about to dismiss his men when something gripped his head, eyes shifting to see what had grabbed him, he felt his blood run cold at the sight of the person he'd thought he'd just had killed, as the corpse on the floor turned into mist.

"(sigh) This is why I hate working with the mafia, they always try to pull shit like this, It's rather annoying" Despite his face not being visible everyone could feel the glare that now grew on his face

"I'm sorry Jonathan, it seems I'll have to make an example out of you, nothing personal I assure you, it's just business" he said to the man who's eyes widened at his own words being thrown back at his face

"NO WAIT PLE-" his cries for mercy was cut off as he suddenly found himself turned into stone. Tossing the now petrified mafia boss to the side he turned to face the now trembling men gathered around him

"So are you going to do the smart thing and run or not?" the men proceeded to open fire on him once more, with a wave of his hand a wave of blue flames exploded from his body which upon contact with the bullets caused them to slow down to the point that they seemed to stop in mid air.

"Oh so unwise" igniting three of his rings in purple, yellow and red flames, he put all three into the red box on his hip, which then proceeded to shoot out a large burst of red flames which then took the form of a demonic simian, its face, ears and clawed hands as well as it's toe nails were pitch black, its eyes glowed red and its mouth was stretched in a wide manic grin showing 2 rows of razor sharp teeth, the rest of its body was covered in white fur with 2 bangs framing its face and the rest of its head fur going back in 2 large tails, it was also so large that it needed to crouch down on all fours to fit in the room. (I do not own D gray man or anything in association with it...well other than my fanfiction Innocent darkness that is)

At the sight of the beast the men began backing away in fear, a few falling over as they tripped over their own feet

"Wha-What the hell is that thing?!"

"Hmm, I believe introductions are in order, Gentlemen meet Lau Jimin, Lau meet your prey for tonight, leave a few of them alive" If possible the grin on its face got even wider before it blurred forward. Ignoring the gunshots and screams of terror Hephaestus simply sat in Jonathan's chair with his feet up on the desk and proceeded to count the money in the briefcase, by the time he was done the men were all either dead or unconscious. Rising from his seat he took the briefcase and made his way to the door as Lau was surrounded in multicolored fire which dissipated to show it had turned into a small white monkey(imagine Fon's monkey but replace the red parts with black and make thy eyes blue) which proceeded to climb onto Hephaestus' shoulder, who then proceeded to scratch it's head and give it a treat before it turned into red flames and returned to its box.

"It looks like the C.A.I function is working well enough" he muttered as he pulled down his hood, revealing him to be non other than Tsunayoshi Sawada opening another portal he walked in(AN: I think it was dumb of Gokudera to not realize that Uri, which is a C.A.I system box, needed more than 1 flame to utilize its full battle potential like all the other boxes, especially after he saw what effect adding sun flame would have on it.)

* * *

"Kaa-chan I'm home"

"Ah Tsu-kun, you were out really late again"

"Sorry, I was hanging out with a friend of mine"

"Yes I know, just, try to be back sooner Ok, I worry" at that Tsuna smiled

He truly loved his mother, she was one of the only lights in his life, especially with how his father and brother were, giving her a small hug, he made his way up the stairs, passing by Ieyasu who sneered at him as if he were some form of scum before heading down to the living room.

Tsuna watched his brother's back with sad eyes wandering what happened to his lovable twin brother from so long ago. Deciding that thinking on it would just depress him he heaved a sigh and went to go take a shower, 20 minutes later he was properly dressed in his pajamas and opened up another portal and entered.

* * *

He reappeared at a villa on an uncharted island in the middle of the pacific ocean.

"Ara ara, I didn't think you'd show Tsuna"

With a smile Tsuna turned to face a woman with an orange pacifier tied around her neck

"Come now Aria, I would never miss tucking Yuni in every night"

"Oh, trying to steal my job now eh Sawada"

"(chuckle) No need for jealousy, I may be her awesome big brother but you'll always be her one and only mother"

"With the way the girl looks at you you might as well be her father" at that a mischievous smirk grew on Tsuna's face

"Ah but that position is reserved isn't it, by some guy named Gamma right" his smirk widened when he saw a blush appear on the Sky Arcobaleno's face before his face turned serious

"You know I could bring him here" The want was there, he could see it in her eyes

"I-I can't, you're already allowing us to stay here, allowing my little girl to have a life outside the mafia, I couldn't bring myself to ask for mo-"

"But you love him"

"...I love all my fami-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Her face grew melancholy at that

"Tsuna, I'm the sky arcobaleno, my curse is more than any of the others, I'd die long before him"(sky arcobalenos are known for there drastically short life spans)

"I'll find a way to-"

"There's no time, you're good Tsuna, very good, but even if you found a way I doubt it would be before my curse ends me and moves on to my daughter, which is why I want you to continue you studies, you may not save me but please, I beg of you, do not let my daughter share my fate, she'll be the next sky, I know that, but please let her live a full happy life and die of old age, take care of her when I'm gone, please"

"I'd have done that even if you hadn't asked, YUNI, I'M HERE"

"TSUNA-NII" a blue and white blur crashed into him, shoeing a young blue haired girl in white pajamas, raising a brow to Aria he got a shrug in response

"I told her you were from japan and taught her Japanese, she was very excited about learning her amazing big brother's native language"

"(chuckle) Neh Yuni, want a bed time story"

"HAI~"

"She's a very quick study"

"Of course she is, she's my cute imouto-chan you know"

"Uh huh, just go tuck her in _onii-chan' _Picking her up and putting her on his shoulders he went to do just that, watching them from behind Aria felt a smile grow on her face

"Baka, you're more like a father to her than you know" she withheld a giggle as she watched him dance around while Yuni squealed in joy, then sighed as she followed after him

"If only I was 10 years younger Gamma wouldn't be the one with the reserved spot"

* * *

(BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP)

He restrained the urge to flash freeze his alarm clock before arising from bed with a groan and glancing at the clock, it was 4 AM, he quickly went off to take a shower and got dressed in a loose pair of pants, with no shirt showing the muscled body and dragon tattoo going up his arm and to his chest, which along with his storm box animal, was his way of honoring his master, that he normally hid with his long sleeved, baggy shirts. Packing a school uniform with him he opened a warp gate to China and went to meet his teacher and second surrogate little sister for training.

* * *

(China) (everything from now is in Chinese)

He'd just exited the portal when-

"Gēgē!(big brother)" A red blur crashed into his leg

_'Hm, dejavu' _

"Nǐhǎo, I-pin" he said as he patted his surrogate baby sister on the head

"Tsuna" turning to the voice he saw a toddler wearing martial arts clothing with a small monkey on his head and a red pacifier around his neck

"Dàshī(master)" he said as he gave a bow to his master of five years, who returned the gesture

"You know seeing your relationship now, I can hardly believe you're the same boy that questioned my sanity 3 years ago when I brought her home"

"Anyone would have said the same if they saw their master, who is trapped in a 2 year old body, adopt an actual 2 year old child" he retorted as he let I-pin climb onto his shoulders

"My body didn't stop me from becoming the most feared name in the Chinese Triad so why should it stop me from adopting a daughter"

"The legal bullshit of one child adopting another for one"

"Chinese Triad"

"(sigh) I still don't get how you're one of the biggest names of the criminal underworld while your nephew is the self proclaimed law keeper of Namimori"

"We of the Hibari family have always believed in following our own path, by the way how is Kyoya"

"He's 1 of the only 3 people that know I'm more than I make myself appear to be, but of the 3 he's the only 1 that knows the full story, I've gotten him to stop calling me omnivore in public in exchange for biweekly spars, and I must say he's improving by leaps and bounds now that someone that can match and is actually stronger than him is there, I actually saw a flicker of cloud flame appear on his tonfas last spar"

"Speaking of cloud flames, how are those experiments with the sun and cloud flame abilities you were talking about going"

"I've managed to reverse engineer Skull's armored body technique to keep from becoming overly bulky and I'm really close to self replication, _really close,_ I can feel it"(clud users multiply their box animals all the time, why not try replicating themselves)

"And the sun flames?" In response Tsuna picked up a sharp stick and stabbed it into the palm of his hand, pulling it out the 3 of them saw the wound glow a bit before sealing itself up. Fon frowned a bit

"You know I've said it before, but your potential and growth rate are both terrifying, as you are you could probably match my adult self"

"With a bunch of flame enhancements to my body to let me tank through your blows and hit harder than you can, yes, but I find it meaningless unless I can match you naturally with pure skill"

"And what of your flame enhancements after that point" Tsuna gave a smirk as he picked I-pin off his shoulders and set her gently on the ground and took a stance (reborn chap 372)

"Well that's my enemies problem not mine"

"Truly terrifying" Fon said as he took a stance more suited for his tiny body

* * *

Tsuna, now dressed in his school uniform, passed through the school gates and headed to class before stopping as he sensed the presence of flames that weren't his or Hibari's, rushing to their location he was treated to the sight of his brother running around in his boxers, now this would be worrying in and of itself but what really caught his attention was the baby standing on a fence watching the chaos. He felt a cold feeling settle in his stomach as the infant turned to face him

"Ah, you must be Tsunayoshi, my name is Reborn, I'm your brother's tutor"

_'Ah crap' _

* * *

**AN: PLEASE GIVE IDEAS FOR IEYASU'S WEAPON CAUSE I REFUSE TO GIVE ANYONE BUT TSUNA THE X-GLOVES**

Tsuna's box weapons

? means I need suggestions

Sky box

Name: Natsu  
Species: Lion  
Cambio Forma: mantello di vongola primo  
attack mode will be added after Tsuna gains X-gloves

Snow box(that's why there's 8 rings and 9 boxes)

Name: ?  
Species: White Saber tooth tiger  
Cambio Forma: ?

Moon/Night Box

Name: Alpha  
Species: Wolf  
Cambio Forma: Finger Claws that use warping ability to cut through anything(will accept alternate ideas)

Storm box

Name: Lau Jimin  
Species: Monkey  
Cambio Forma: Pair of guns that combine to form cannon

Mist Box

Name: ?  
Species: Bat or Fox  
Cambio Forma: (if bat) contact lenses and head phones that allow one to ignore illusions cast via sight or sound  
(if fox) contacts that allow one to trap others in incredibly powerful illusions via eye contact

Cloud box

Name: ?  
Species: Snake(can use cloud flames to grow, when storm flames added, fangs have disintegration effect)  
Cambio Forma: Segmented Katana(uses cloud flames to make more segments, when broken segmnts can be controlled and can still use cloud flames to multiply)

Sun Box

Name: ?  
Species: ?(must be a bird)  
Cambio Forma: necklace(increases wearers healing abilities)

Lightning Box

Name: ?  
Species: ?  
Cambio Forma: ?(must be defensive)

Rain Box

Name: ?  
Species: ?  
Cambio Forma: ?

* * *

**Well how do you guys like it, is it good? Is Tsuna too overpowered, give me your opinions...just not flames**

**Review, Follow and Favorite**

**TTFN :)**


	3. Chapter 3

new poll on my page, please check it out


End file.
